Bring Him Home
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: My name is Peeta Mellark, I am 17 years old and am in the 74th Hunger Games. My wife is my mentor as she was the winner from the last games. I have to get back to her, I have to win. For her and our child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to write it down :) First HG fanafic. I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested in helping me out... All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, Suzanne Collins does :( :( :( :( I don't own Les Miz either.**

* * *

God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

~Bring Him Home, Les Miserables

Chapter 1:

KPOV

I look out the window of my house in the Victor Village, today is the day of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and it looks very gloomy outside - an omen you could say. I'm 17 years old and safe from the reaping this year because I won last years, but that doesn't mean that my husband is. I can't help but worry when I think of him, I can't loose my dandelion. I spray a little bit of perfume on myself, a gift from Peeta for my birthday last year and walk downstairs. Peeta and I got married right after my Hunger Games. I had never wanted to get married because it led to children but I realized after my Hunger Games that life was too short and that you can't live in fear. So when I got back from the Hunger Games Peeta Mellark, my boyfriend of 2 years (secretly, I might add as his mother didn't approve of me) and friend way before that since he saved me and my sister from starvation by tossing a loaf of burnt bread, and I got married.

"Hey honey" Peeta greets me. "You're worried" he observes. I look away from his blue eyes.

"I can't loose you" I look back up at his face. "We can't loose you" I grab his hand and rest it on my small 3 month baby bump. We stilll hadn't told anyone, but we were planning to tell everyone soon. His hand moves up to my cheek.

"You won't, even if I am entered in the Hunger Games. I will come back to you." He promises me. I smile at him and grab his hand.

"Let's go" I say and we walk outside into the heart of victors village and into town square where everyone was gathering. Peeta lets go of my hand.

"I love you" he rests his hand on our baby

"I love you too" I respond and our lips touch in a sweet but chaste kiss. And he walks away to go stand in line.

* * *

PPOV

I stand in the roped off section nearly at the front. Effie Trinket stands on the stage along with two peace keepers, Haymitch Abernathy the only other victor from 12 (alive) who won the 50th Hunger Games, and Katniss who looked like she would have permanent worry lines. Effie started talking in her horrible capitol accent, but I didn't hear any of it.

"Ladies first!" she declared breaking my thoughts. "Madge Undersee!" The mayors daughter. I looked over to her parents who were sobbing, I felt very bad for them, they only had the one child. And even as a parent, I couldn't even begin to understand the pain they were in. "And for district twelve's male tribute...Peeta Mellark!" I heard a wail of pain come from the stage as my name is called. Katniss. I run to the stage and help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, worried about the baby. She nods, but her eyes say differently. She is scared. I remember our earlier conversation. "I will come back to you. I love you" I tell her as I walk to the center of the stage were Effie says something about it being a shame that I was chosen and I nodded numbly. I WOULD come home to my wife and child. I had to.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Send me a review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring Him Home Chapter 2**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2, updates (warning you now) will be random as I don't have a computer and the one that I borrow doesn't have Microsoft Word which makes it hard for me to write :( Still looking for a beta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or the song.**

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_~ Won't Go Home Without You,_ Maroon 5

KPOV

In two seconds, 4 syllables ripped my world apart._ Peeta Mellark_. Why him? His name was only entered 17 times. Other people have their names entered 50, 100, 150 and so many more times...why was HIS name selected? He tells me that it will be alright but there are 23 other tributes. 23 other people who's one goal is to kill my husband.

"Hey Sweetheart" Haymich calls to me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Hey" I say back with no emotion in my voice. He's actually sober for once, a rare sight.

"I know that I would usually mentor the male tribute, and you the female but since Peeta is the male tribute and he's your husband...I thought that you might want to mentor him." I looked at him shocked.

"Really?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yeah, I mean it also wouldn't be fair to Madge that you don't fully support her. Your main goal anyway is still going to be to get Peeta out." I wrapped my arms around him in an awkward hug that he didn't really respond to.

"Thank You, so much." I told him.

Peeta had two visitors, my sister - Prim and my cousin, Gale Hawthorn. Gale was the one who taught me how to hunt after my dad passed away and my mom became a shell of her normal self. I pulled Prim to the side before she went in.

"Give him this for his token. Please." I hand her Peeta's wedding band which he rarely wore so that he wouldn't loose it. It had an imprint of my mockingjay pin that I brought into my hunger games on the inside.

"I will Katniss." She has tears in her eyes. "Good luck to both of you. Stay strong Katniss" I just nod, trying not to cry.

PPOV

Gale is forced to leave after he warns me that I have to stay alive, that Katniss wouldn't be able to live without me. Prim walks in, crying. She's had to go through so much in only two years. She's only 12, yet already an adult. She hands me my wedding band saying that Katniss gave it to her to give to me as my token. She hugs me and leaves, while making me promise to come back. I promise her. I will come back. Then I'm escorted to the train. I realize that I don't even care that my parents didn't visit me. My mom disowned me when I married Katniss and she has an iron grip over my father. I don't need them. I have a new family that definitely supports me, a wife and child that I support. I can make it out. I just know it. Katniss walks up to me when I get onto the train.

"I'm going to be your mentor, Haymich and I decided that it would be better, for all of us." She tells me with almost no emotion left in her voice. She's trying to shut everyone out. To not let anyone see how much pain that she's really in. But I know her better than that.

"Katniss, don't shut me out honey. I know what you're doing. Please, don't shut me out." She smiles sadly at me.

"I'll try not to." I kiss her forehead.

"I love you" I tell her, and she responds with her own softly voiced_ 'I love you'_ I remember a time when it was hard for her to say it to me. She was afraid of love. Now that I'm going into the Hunger Games I'm afraid that she might revert back to that way of thinking. Madge shows up with Effie and starts going on about how much we're going to enjoy the capitol and I remind her that I've already been there when Katniss won the games and for our wedding. She nods, but she's Effie and she starts crying and going on about how "unfortunate" it is that I'm being put in the games. Haymich shows up in the dining car and goes strait to the booze. I feel bad for Madge, she has to deal with him. Katniss and I leave and go to my sleeping car. Katniss lies onto the queen size bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

I layed down beside her and started stroking her hair until I find myself falling asleep also so I set my hand on her stomach and drift off to sleep as well.

**So, this chapter was also really short but...oh well. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
